


Moonlight On a Dark Night

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, 前文Bound Up the Stairs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	Moonlight On a Dark Night

Moonlight On a Dark Night

 

前文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962829  
By Alex_Sherlock

夕阳金黄的色泽洒满了起居室的地面，地板上破碎的酒杯和倾倒的酒液熠熠生辉，屋子里仿佛刚刚经历了一场狂欢的宴饮一般凌乱。手臂从沙发上垂下，指尖轻触着地毯，手臂的主人正浑身无力地躺在沙发上，颧骨上布满潮红，尤其是眼周，在金色的照耀下显出疲态。他头发花白，这样消耗酒精的方式似乎应该已不属于他，他口中呓语着，眉头皱起，不时露出痛苦的神色。

托尼又做梦了，他已经数不清这是这几天他做的第几个梦，不知是日夜颠倒让他的大脑异常活跃，还是酒精的麻醉不够强效，他痛苦的过去一次次在这些梦里重现。说来讽刺，他曾经多么讨厌酒精，在他还不曾尝试过酒精之前，酒精总是和他那严苛的父亲联系在一起，而在某个混乱的派对之后，酒精又成了空虚的排遣和狂欢的代名词。这难道就是什么诡异的代际循环吗，托尼迷迷糊糊地诅咒着该死的流行心理学。

梦境的画面闪动得很快，夕阳的余晖照在他的眼皮上，在视野里留下暖色的光斑。眼前的橙色重叠起来，黄昏里的寄宿学校寝室安静异常，他似乎又变成了那个孤独的小男孩，周围没有一个人，也听不见一点声响，厚重的窗帘斜倚在窗户边，空气中能看见细小的灰尘。沉重的静谧压在他的心上，他快喘不过气了，他希望自己能哭出来，但眼眶只是干涩得发酸。

下一刻画面又变到纽约黄昏的街道，那是他每天从男孩的视角看到的纽约，每个傍晚男孩坐在楼顶吹风吃三明治，几乎是不会停歇地念叨着日常小事，充满活力的高中生在每天絮絮叨叨的电话语音里悄悄藏起对托尼的迷恋。

那时他不确定自己是否该接受来自少年的热烈爱意，或者说他不敢，不敢面对自己内心的真正愿望，所以他才总是拿出父辈的姿态教育男孩，虽然后来这种拙劣的虚张声势在男孩带着苹果甜味的吻里溃不成军，但他心里的自我怀疑却没有消失过。男孩很好，男孩好得简直过分，男孩为什么要把他光明的生活和自己绑在一起呢，这个感情上名声不好、性格也不怎么好的老男人，这个内里已经破碎的物质易成瘾者。年轻人的话语是坚定的，像沙滩上被太阳晒过的石块一样滚烫，他要托尼放下心里的不安正面地拥抱自己，接受自己有独立做出选择的能力和空间。

可是坏习惯是多么难以改掉，尽管彼得富有耐心而包容地接受托尼的一切，他还是忍不住一次次地替对方做决定。和自己捆绑在一起是不好的，他的生命，他的世界……躺在沙发上的男人终于流下了眼泪，真相从没像此刻一样凸显。

真相是托尼需要彼得。托尼是那个自作聪明的人，总是代替别人做决定。他也是那个不安怀疑的人，总是不能看到自己的重要性，他自傲地评判别人，更自傲地否定了自己。

彼得在咖啡店里坐着，这是离庄园最近的一个小镇，他已经在这打了一个星期的零工，说来也是窘迫，他不告而别后没走多远就饿得不行，还发现自己身上只有两张五美元的纸币，只好找个地方先打工攒钱。至于他为什么连路费都没准备，只能说他当时也是气昏了头，可等他重新冷静下来，他又开始记挂托尼。小镇上人不多，咖啡馆也是相当冷清，彼得坐着发呆，就总是时不时地想起托尼来，他会对自己的离开有何反应，他还喝酒吗，想着想着又跟自己较起劲来，自己这么做托尼会伤心的，可是托尼偷偷酗酒也很过分，可是自己不能就这么离开他……他的表情一会儿懊恼一会儿伤心，最后揪住自己棕色的卷发低下了头。

他还是心软了，彼得解下围裙，等到晚班的同事来了后急匆匆地交了班，朝暮色里的庄园赶去。

等他终于看见房屋的大门，天边只剩下一缕橙黄的云，他开始担心万一自己打不开门怎么办，幸好门口的语音识别系统还是认得他的声音，彼得撇撇嘴，不好意思承认自己似乎做了件错事，又隐隐觉得这有些甜蜜。

走进起居室时彼得闻见了浓烈的酒味，一片黑暗中只能听见一点低低的哭声，非常隐蔽，彼得走向哭声的来源，接着就看见躺在沙发上的托尼。

托尼极少像此刻一样的脆弱，他蜷着身体，脸面向沙发背，沙发下都是空了的酒瓶，歪斜着堆在一起。

彼得感到心里一阵绞痛，他从背后抱住托尼，后者在被触碰的瞬间肌肉紧张了起来。

“Peter？……你回来了？”托尼的声音还带着一点哭过的沙哑。

“是我……Tony，对不起……”

沙发上的年长男人举起手抹去脸上的眼泪，回转身子面向彼得，圈住他的脖子，狂乱地吻着对方，像是明天的太阳不会再升起。热烈的温度和酒精蒸腾的气味让彼得都好像喝醉了，他紧紧地抱住托尼，他的身体很热，酒精在他身上蒸腾成汗水，和他的眼泪一样热。

等到氧气耗尽，两人才终于分开，接着便是一阵尴尬的沉默，两人仍然拥抱着，却难以开口说出任何一句话，两人之间只有风穿过树林的响声。

终于托尼先开口了，“Peter，我很抱歉，我知道我很多方面都很糟糕，我……哪里做得不好让你不开心了，你可以骂我……但是…别再离开我了好吗…”

“对不起，Tony，是我不该不相信你……我之前看到你偷偷喝酒了，我觉得你总是不肯和我坦诚……你以后有任何想法都可以和我说，不要再一个人藏起来好吗……我永远不会再离开你了”彼得看着面前自己眼圈红红的爱人，心里一阵酸涩，声音也带上了一点哭腔。

两人静静地拥抱着，手臂紧紧环绕着对方，像是两颗紧贴的树，枝叶和根系都缠绕在了一起。

托尼在年轻人的颈侧印下一吻，“下次再想逃跑，我就用那条你用来蒙我眼睛的缎带绑住你，说真的，你竟然敢不告而别，还给我留下半条丝带，难道这是什么灰姑娘的水晶鞋吗…”

彼得被他的话逗笑，“现在你抓住我了。”

不，彼得在心里想着，其实是我终于抓住你了。

房间里一片狼藉，两个紧紧拥抱着的人在月光下看着像一尊雕塑，凝固了时间。

 

 

【The End】


End file.
